Frigga
Frigga is the mother of Thor and the Queen of Asgard in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Alongside Odin, she governs the realm of Asgard with benevolence and wisdom. She is a loving mother to Thor and her adoptive son Loki who was fathered by the King of Jotunheim, Laufey. She is portrayed by Rene Russo. History Frigga was the wife of Odin, mother of Thor and the queen of Asgard. She was compassionate and nurturing to her son, Thor, and Loki, the son of Laufey, whom Odin had brought with him from Jotunheim after the war with the Frost Giants and whom the couple adopted. She raised both sons with love and warmth and appeared to be a good and wise queen. Aware that Loki felt overshadowed by his father and brother's physical prowess, Frigga trained him in magic, believing that this would give Loki his own ground to stand on. Thor After Thor was banished from Asgard by Odin, Frigga confronted her husband and pleaded for him to reverse his decision. After Odin collapsed and was brought to his bedchamber, Frigga stayed at his side and refused to leave, afraid that he had put off the Odinsleep for too long and would never awaken. She expressed this fear to Loki, who joined her to both comfort her and ask about the truth of his parentage. In response to Loki's question, Frigga tried to reassure him that he was loved and an integral part of the family. She then emphasized that everything Odin did was for a purpose. When Laufey and two other Frost Giants, as part of a pact he made with Loki, entered Odin's room to kill him, Frigga defended her husband, killing one of the Frost Giants before being thrown aside. Loki appeared and slew Laufey with Gungnir, and then embraced his mother. After Thor's return from Earth, she would learn that Loki had orchestrated Laufey's attack. Thor: The Dark World After Loki was defeated in Avengers Assemble, Thor returned him to Asgard where he was imprisoned. Loki was seemingly touched when Odin revealed that he had spared him only for Frigga's sake. Later, Frigga visited Loki in his cell, telling him she had done everything in her power to make him comfortable. Loki was bitter towards her, and in turn she reminded him of his crimes on Earth. Loki calmed down and attempted to touch her, only to find that Frigga had visited him in a holographic projection. When the Dark Elves assaulted Asgard, Frigga took Jane Foster to her chambers and shut her away. She then created an illusion of Foster. Malekith invaded the palace and stumbled upon Frigga. Frigga gave him a chance to surrender, but Malekith refused, stating he had come to claim the Aether, which was stored within Foster. Frigga responded by viciously attacking Malekith with a sword, soon overwhelming him. She held the sword to Malekith's throat, but she was then restrained by Algrim. Malekith then rounded on the illusion of Foster, discovering it was an illusion when he tried to take her. Malekith angrily demanded Frigga to tell him where Foster was, but Frigga refused. Malekith recognized that she would not answer and ordered Algrim to kill her. Algrim then impaled her from behind with her own sword. Frigga was given a ceremonial funeral with the rest of the fallen warriors by Odin, and all of Asgard paid their respects to her. Her death had a major impact on Loki, particularly given the knowledge that Loki had unwittingly contributed to her death by giving Algrim directions to escape the dungeon. This would prove to be a turning point for Loki, making him hungry for revenge. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Thor: The Dark World Category:Supporting Characters Category:Important Deaths Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Impalement Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Aliens Category:Gods